Strength From Above
by CYTstagepenguin
Summary: Can Andrew help a young girl, or will this assignment push him too far?
1. Teaser

The adolescent girl leaned back in her chair, unaware that three angels stood silently nearby. "Is she my assignment?" Andrew asked. "Yes and no," Tess responded, "this is Sam. She has a lot of potential, but a lot of pain, too." Monica was quick to reply: "Sam has a younger sister at home; she takes of her, and both of her parents." Andrew looked gently at the young girl before him: "Am I the right angel for this? I mean, this doesn't sound like a case I would normally handle." "Oh, baby, this isn't a case anyone should have to handle." Tess stated, worry etched in her face. 


	2. Chapter One

_Sorry the font and spacing was so off last time. I'm just learning how to work this particular website, so you'll have to excuse me. Chapters do get longer the more I write, but you'll have to put up with a few short ones, here at the beginning. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you!_

**Strength from Above**

**Chapter Two**

Sam leisurely walked along the beaten path toward her house. She would be arriving an hour later that usual, and hoped her father wouldn't be angry. Aside from detention, she had to make a run to the store to pick up some food for her family. When she arrived at the porch, and unfamiliar face greeted her. "Who are you?" she eyed him warily.

"I'm Andrew. You must be Sam," he answered seriously, extending his hand.

Taking a step back she crossed her arms, ignoring the gesture of introduction. "What are you doing here, and how do you know my name?"

"Adam, your father, hired me to help out with some work around the yard, this morning." His face was grave and he shifted uncomfortably before looking at her, "I spoke with your mom, Sam."

It was a simple statement, but it stole her attention. "Wait, you talked to my mom?! My dad let you see her?"

"Well…not exactly." He paused, "Your dad has been gone since two o' clock, and…there's something you need to know."

For a second Sam was afraid, but she shook if off impatiently: "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but it's going to have to wait. My little sister and Mom need supper and I'm already later--"

Andrew went to set a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Sam…" he started, but she jerked away.

"Don't touch me," she said through gritted teeth, and rushed past him into the small, untidy house.


	3. Chapter Two

_Here comes Chapter Two. I accidentally labeled the previous chapter, as "Chapter Two" oops, so here is the real Chapter Two. I hope you all are enjoying this, whether or not you decide to leave a comment. Thanks to Princess Moon Shadow for her reviews!!! This chapter is for you! Any reviews or critiques are greatly appreciated. Enjoy…_

_BTW, this next week for me is going to be a bit crazy on the posting/writing time. So I hope to post again soon, but I'm not certain if it will be this week. Thanks. Now, without further adieu…_

**Strength from Above**

**Chapter Two**

"Hey Sarah, " Sam exclaimed as she scooped her two year old sister into her arms. "Are you hungry?" Sarah giggled and tried to repeat the word said "hungwy".

Andrew stood by the doorway. "Sam…"

"Look, I'm sorry, but I really don't know you, so if you could stop talking to me and get about, whatever Dad wanted you to do--" She stopped suddenly as Andrew stepped in front of her. Remembering her response he didn't try to touch her. At first she looked him boldly, but there was a fear behind her eyes that would hold his gaze.

"I know your Mom, and she only wanted the good things for you and your sister," he paused then spoke in a softer tone. "You had been taking care of her, hadn't you? She was very sick…"

Sam quickly glanced at his face; fear in her eyes. "What, what are you saying?" she quietly inquired.

"She…she died about an hour ago." His voice was filled with compassion, as he sighed: "I'm very sorry." Sam only hung her head and held Sarah tighter.

"Where is she?"

"She's still in her bedroom. I didn't want to do anything…before you… or your dad knew."

Sam wouldn't look at him, but pushed past him, still holding Sarah close, as she approached her mother's room.

Andrew watched the seventeen-year-old. "Tess, what am I supposed to do?" he asked, as she appeared beside him.

"Just be here. Give hope."

"I just," he sighed, "I was only here for a few minutes, then Adam left, and…I got the message to take Kathy Home. I just don't know what else I'm needed for. I mean Sam obviously loves her family, and she needs someone. But how can I talk to her when she's scared of me?"

"Seek and ye shall find, baby," was all the response he got, before she vanished.


End file.
